Island Anonymous
by Hatsuharu
Summary: Lulu's Little sister comes to vist after hearing about her being pregant. Completed (By Hatsuharu Remember theirs 4 of us)[We can't get the chapters right so go along with us P]


Island Anonymous

© Final Fantasy characters are property of Square. We own Warra, Freya, Kentaro and other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter One – Despair Visitor

"Yay! I can't wait!" screamed a little girl. "You have to calm down," said a taller woman standing next to the girl. "I'm sorry mother," said the girl "I am just exited." "I know. I know." Said the woman who appeared to be the girl's mother "Just be careful going ok?" The girl nodded and ran onto a boat "I will mother!" she screamed on board the Ship to her mother who was on the land below. She waved to her daughter as the boat left, and her daughter waved back.

It was an early morning on besaid hot...But it was besaid and it was always like this. Besaid is a little island off a coast, with a beach, forest and a village, where in one of those homes, 8 people lived. In the farthest room, which was not far since the house was so small.... Was where Warra Wakka's sister slept. She open her eyes and looked around her room. She got out of bed carrying her pillow. Being a klutz as she was, she tripped. She screamed but her head landed on something soft. It was another pillow. "Ehh?" She said "How did dis get here?". She pulled it and a girls head fell out of it. "Ahhhh!! Robber!" She shrieked grabbing a pillow and beating the girl "Get out of my house!! Robber!" The girl woke up seeing Warra whacking her. The girl asleep ran around the room as Warra chased her with the pillow. "What are you doing!" the girl shrieked. "You is robber! Get out!" she screamed raging right towards the girl. This went on for 15 minutes until Warra stopped. "Ehh. I is thirsty, Wanna drink?" Warra asked. "What?!?" Said the girl. "Yes I is thirsty and if you'll excuse me I'll be getting a drink." Said Warra walking out the door. The girl looked confused but followed Warra out of the room into a smaller room, which seemed to be the kitchen. "Are you mental?" asked the girl. "No.. That is Tidus job." She said digging in the refrigerator and pulling out a jar of orange juice and switching to the cabinet and taking out two glasses. "But we where just fighting and you just decide your thirsty?" she said confused. "What you have problem with me being thirsty?" Said Warra pouring the juice and drinking her glass and handing the other to the girl. The girl was wearing a white schoolgirl shirt and jeans, and spilled a little of the juice on her shirt "Oh man.." she said trying to wipe it off and putting her glass in the sink. Warra also placed her glass in the sink. They both walked back into Warras room. "Wow, thanks for.." The girl stopped. Warra was rampaging toward her with the pillow and whacked her and the girl fell to the ground. Warra began beating her down until the door opened and a tall figure with a black dress on came in and said, "What are you doing?"

"That's Right, What are you two doing, your making the whole house shake.." Said the woman at the door who was Lulu. "The whole house? How is dis a whole house?" asked Warra. "Whatever it is stop hitting the girl.." said Lulu. "She is robber," said Warra. "No she's not." Said Lulu walking over to the girl and picking up the pillow reveling the girl, who looked up. "Lulu!" she said jumping up and hugging Lulu. "Oh god.. Don't make a scene.." said Lulu pushing the girl away. "Mother said you where having a child." Said the girl. "Mother?!" said Warra "So Dat means that you and Lulu is Sister?" The girl and Lulu nodded at the same time. "Egh.. Mother..." said Lulu is a disturbed voice. "I came here to see you have the child.. So I will be staying until it is born." Said the girl. "So she is staying!" Said Warra "Yay you be my friend and stay in my room!" The girl smiled "Ok than.. Only if you promise not to beat me when I wake up?" "No Probwem! I is Warra." She said. "I am Freya." Said Freya. "Great you two made up.. I'll be going.." Said Lulu walking out the door. She sat on the couch.. (In the small house...) Where Wakka greeted her "They'll get along just fine ya.." He said to her. "I am hoping so.. I haven't seen her in 12 years.. Why would she come now.." she said. "Ahh... It'll be ok ya?" Said Wakka. Lulu nodded 'Let's hope for the best..."

Chapter Two- Getting Together

It was been 2 days since Freya came unsespectly. Apparently when she got their Lulu was asleep but woke up to her coming in and saw her. Freya ended up in Warras room, and that's how her and Warra met. They've been best friends for the last 2 days and it turned out opposite of how Lulu thought it would.

It was around 3 in the after noon. Everyone was quite. Lulu and Wakka watching T.V. together (AWW!), Yuna and rikku shopping, Freya and Warra playing, Kimahari outside sleeping, and Auron just sitting.. But the quietness stopped when a screech went through the house "WHERE IS THE MAYO!!!" It was Tidus in the kitchen apparently looking for mayonnaise. "KIMAHRI!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT IT!!!" He yelled in an angry voice. Kimahari came rampaging inside. In the scariest voice he walked up to Tidus. With hot air breathing out of his nose onto Tidus' skin "Kimahari, No EAT MAYO!" He screamed. "Who else would!!!" yelled Tidus holding a Ham sandwich "I need that mayo!" "I understand that!" yelled Kimahari "But Kimahari No eat it!" "Then why is their blue hair in it!" Yelled Tidus. "It could have been anyone!" said Kimahari. "Yeah who else has blue hairs!" He yelled. "Their such children.." said Lulu to Wakka. "Ya.." He responded. Auron was getting irritated, his eye began to twitch. Warra and Freya came out of the room at stared at Tidus and Kimahari. "Kimahari No eat Mayo!" "Yes you did!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" Aaron's eyes twitched and finally he let out his anger "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. Wakka and Lulu looked at him. Freya and Warra scattered back into their room. Auron ran over angrily to them and went into the cabinet and pulled out Tuna. "Use this!" He screeched taking off the top bun putting it on the sandwich and closing it. He rampaged back to the place he was sitting and sat again. "Ehh.." said Tidus. Kimahari ran outside to go back to sleep. Tidus took a bite of his sandwich "Hmm, This is good!" he yelled. Every one looked at him again "shut up!" yelled Auron.

Back in Warras room her and Freya where playing with Warras toys. "Who was that?" asked Freya. "That was Kimahari and Tidus. Tidus is the crazy man who is mental ova Ham and mayo, and constantly fighting with Kimahari. They are bothis mental." Said Warra. "Oh ok.. And who was that man who yelled?" Freya asked once more. "Tat is Auron. He is a quite guy who only sees through one eye. He is also older than everyone!" said Warra. "Oh ok." Said Freya.

Back in the main room Yuna and Rikku came home from the store. They both where carrying a bag. They walked into the kitchen and started putting everything away. "I got your Mayo, Tidus" said Yuna. "Oh ok, did you get Tuna?" asked Tidus. "Umm No?" said Yuna placing a box of flour in the pantry. "NO TUNA!" Yelled Tidus, who then peered over to Auron who growled, "That's ok Yuna.." "Oh ok..?" She said. "We got all the food for a special Al 'Bhed Meal" said Rikku. "Oh my god.." said Lulu. "Come on Rikku" Said Yuna walking away into Warras room. "Hello you two." She said. They both waved and Yuna and Rikku waved back and left. "Who where they?" asked Freya. 'The Pretty lady with brown hair is Yuna. She is summoner and cleaner mom..Person.. And Blondie is Rikku she is fun to get high off sugar with!" said Warra. "Sugar? Get high off.. Sugar?" said Freya. "Yep! And you know Wakka, The daddy of Lulus baby aight?" asked Warra. Freya nodded. "Then you know everyone!" said Warra Happily. "Yay!" Repeated Freya "Guess so!"

Chapter Three- Kizaki and her magical friends

"We need major cash.." sighed Wakka "Ya we really do.." "I know.. How do we survive.." Asked Rikku "It would take to long to travel somewhere for money.. and no jobs are open around here.. It's just no use.." Everyone looked at her like she was mental. Then they all where quite and heard slight noises coming from Warras room. They peeked in the room and heard them playing. "You'll fall to me Lanka!" Shouted Warra. "Never!" shouted Freya back. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Come see Kizaki and her Magical friends!" Shouted Rikku in the middle of the town. "How much?" asked a man with 3 kids. "For adults it's 4 dollars and kids 2." Replied Rikku back. "Ok said a man. When is it?" he asked once more. "Today, in a hour! Anyone who wants to come for adults it's 4 dollars and kids 2!" Screamed Rikku. Finally an hour passed. A lot of people where gathered in the yard awaiting the play. "What's this play called?" asked a lady. "Kizaki and her magical friends" replied a child who looked the age of 8. Back in the house every one was in costumes getting ready. "I can't believe you choose a play" said Auron. "Hey it was a good idea!" said Wakka. They all peered over to the closet "Come on Lulu!" shouted Wakka. "I'm not coming out.." she replied. Everyone looked at each other and Wakka walked over to the closet. "Come on Lulu, It Can't be that bad.." He said. "Yes it can..!" she yelled back. "Just come out, where all gotta get dressed too!" yelled Tidus. "Fine.." she said sadly back. The closet door opened a little and Lulu stepped out. She was wearing a long black cloak which opened in the middle and she wore a black shirt with had a torn heart in the middle of it. Then she had dress like pants that stopped at her feet, which had on Black heels. Her hair was down, which is was never, and she had a staff. "What's wrong with that?" asked Wakka. "It's.. Too tight.." she replied uncomfortably. Everyone looked at her confused. "It looks fine." Said Yuna. It had been 5 minutes and everyone was in costume. They all walked out to put on the play.

The play opened and whoever was their clapped. The first scene opened to Warra. She was dressed in a Black cloak with very long sleeves that were ripped up to make it look like a ghost. She had black tap shoes on and a staff also. She had a black top hat on and a little black cat perched on her shoulder. "Hello their." She said "I am the magical Sorceress Kizaki and my kitty whose name is.." she stopped and pulled out a piece of paper. "Sosu! I am off to save the magical princess.." she pulled out the paper again. "Blancemancee..?" she replied. Wakka whispered to her from back of the stage "It's Blancmance." "Whatever!" she said. "Put I can't do it by myself, I need help from my friend Nodoka Miyabi! The good witch!" Rikku came onto the stage. She had a white dress on and her hair down. She had black high heels and a wand. "Hi, I am the good witch Nodoka Miyabi, no darkness shall pass through me, and we must vow forward to save the magical princess Blancmance from the evil Lanka so she can help bring happiness to our land once more!" said Rikku. "So on forward!" yelled Warra "We must save her!" They both walked off the stage so they could switch to the next scene. Seymour sat on a chair by the stage and said in a very narrative voice "So Kizaki and Nodoka vowed forward to save Blancmance when they stopped in a small village. Where they went to see the owner. Here they met Kanto the Wise man." Kanto was played by Auron who was in brown pants, a brown shirt and glasses. He had black boots and had a saucers hat on that was brown too. "Can you tell us how to get to the evil Lanka's house so we may save Blancmance?" asked Warra. Auron nodded "I am Kanto the wise man.." Everyone backstage laughed. Auron growled "To get to Lanka's you must pass through the town of Horiku, then go past the Lions desert, and then through dragon valley, and then you just keep walking and you will see Lanka's." Rikku and Warra nodded "Thank you!" they both yelled and were off. Seymour stood up again, after Auron, Warra and Rikku went off the stage, "So Kizaki and Nodoka where off to the Village of Horiku." He said. "So this is da village." Said Warra "We must find some food.." They both walked into one of the houses where the saw a man eating a ham sandwich. "Who dares to step into Hammy The Sand Wiches Home?" he said. Hammy was played by Tidus who was wearing armor with little pig heads on the middle of the suit. He had on pig ears and a staff with his sandwich on it. "Can we have some food?" asked Rikku. "You want my Ham?" he asked suspiciously "You can't have it!" He held his staff up and yelled 'Raining pigs of doom!" Pretty soon the stage was being overflowed with little stuffed pigs. "Ahh! Run!" yelled rikku. And they both ran out of the house and off the stage. Pretty soon the stage was clean and Seymour stood up again. "They journeyed onward to the Lion dessert where a ferocious Lion.. Stopped them.." Seymour said confused. Kimari came out dressed as Simba from the Lion King 1, 2 and ½. "Simba not let you pass!" yelled Kimari. The audience stared in amazement. "Fight me!" He yelled. "Fine!" yelled Rikku pulling out her wand. "For everything that's uh.. Good make this kitty like he should..?" she said and tapped Kimari who fell over. "Guess Dats over!" said Warra who dragged Rikku away. Seymour stood up once more "uhh.. Finally they came to Dragon Valley." He said. "Where are we now?" asked Rikku in a sensitive tone. "We mustive be in dragon valley." Replied Warra who stopped for no reason. Just then Wakka came out riding Valefor. All the children where amazed. Wakka was dressed in armor and had a sword stained with blood. "Halt!" He yelled. "You cannot pass unless you have have 300 gill! Ya! Shishio not let anyone pass!" They looked at each other "That's not a lot.." They both said at the same time. "EACH!" Wakka yelled. "Oh ok.." They both said throwing 2 bags of 300 gill at him. "Ok thanks.." he said and flew away. They both looked at each other confused. For the next scene Seymour did not stand he stayed seated. "Finally they arrived at Lankas Cavern where they found Shirihime" Lulu stepped out. "Umm.." She put her hand over her mouth. "Master Lanka.. Does not want to see anyone. If you need her so bad.. You must fight me." Lulu stuttered. "Fine!' Yelled Warra "Fuzzy animal attack!" Warra threw stuffed animals at Lulu and then took out a tube. "This freezing spray will stop you.." Warra said. Which was actually detangling gel. She sprayed in at Lulu who looked like she had just died. "This is so stupid" she said under her breath, so she gave up "Ehh.. Warra and.. I mean Kizaki and Nodoka have beaten me now they may pass to see Lanka.." Lulu walked away. "Finally!" yelled Warra "Lanka show yourself!" Freya stepped out. She was in a black shirt, Black pants and had Pink bunny ears on. Her shoes where black boots with silver linings. "You've come for Blancmance?" she said, "Fight me." They both yelled fine. Rikku cast magic Warra cast flying animals. Freya cast magic.. Too? The audience was getting board. They have been fighting for the last half an hour. Freya stood up and yelled "Thunder Storm!" and a black hole opened in the sky and lighting struck everything, including the stage.. Which fell apart. "Ahh! Run!" yelled Freya. Poor Yuna.. Still in the stage.. "Look what ya did!" Yelled Wakka. "It was pretty cool" said Tidus eating his sandwich. Freya sighed "Sorry.." Warra smiled "Ish ok! Dat was cool right!" Everyone nodded. "Plus we got all this money" Said Wakka. "I know what I'm buying" yelled Tidus. "No.." said Wakka "Your not.."

Chapter Four- Miss Al Bhed

It was the same day, but later. Now in a small home with 9 different people in it, they all have to find a place to sleep at night. Wakka and Lulu on one of the couches, Warra in a bed in her room and Freya on the floor. Tidus in the fridge, Auron on the roof.. (O.o) Yuna and Rikku in their own room with separate beds and Kimahari in the closet, which had to be the smallest closet in the world. Not even as big as the backseat of a car, so for a Ronzo.. We all must understand.

Rikku was in the kitchen Preparing her special Al Bhed meal, which included most of the al bhed's most famous foods. "That smells good Rikku, do you have any ham?" Asked Tidus. "Well something like that.." said Rikku confused. "But it should smell good, I use to cook for brother and them every day and they would say I'm the greatest cook in the world, I hope you all like what I'm making!" Wakka sighed under his breath about his abnormal obsession with hating the al bhed's. Just then a tall shady figure was in the doorway. Everyone peered over and looked confused. The figure said hello, and as he was welcoming himself in he tripped and smashed his face into the ground. "Are you ok?" Asked Rikku. "Ahh yes, I'm fine." He said. Yuna rushed in "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing just fell Miss Yuna." Said the man getting up. Everyone Looked amazed yet very surprised "Seymour!" They all yelled. Warra and Freya came out of their room. "Yes, I've come to vist." He said. They talked for a few minutes then brought up Lulu. "Mister Seymour! Did you know Lulus pregnant?" said rikku. "Really? I thought Yuna was.." He said. "I am not that fat!" yelled Yuna running to the closet and trying to fit in. But she couldn't like most of them.... "Well! I'm not!" Lulu looked down remembering the day she found out. It was mayhem. She had a flashback at what they did. "Ok Lulu" said Tidus "When it turns blue it means your pregnant." Everyone looked at him. "Tidus.." said Yuna "That's a pen.." Back in present time, Lulu sighed. "Sorry Yuna." Said Seymour "So miss Lulu who is the lucky man?" "I am brother" said Wakka. Lulu sighed. "Oh, you two make a nice couple...." He said confused. "Why don't you stay for dinner" asked Rikku. "Sure Thing" said Seymour.

It had been two hours since Seymour arrived, and it was dinnertime. Rikku was so exited... (For some reason we may never know..) She placed the food on the table and then sat in her seat and said "Ok, Take whatever you want!" Everyone stared at the food awhile except Warra who was already eating. "If you don't mind me asking.." said Tidus "Where's the ham!" "There is no ham silly!" said Rikku "This is Al Bhed food!" "Why not just try something new " said Yuna who grabbed some food and began to eat. Pretty soon every one except Tidus and Lulu began to eat. They both sighed as Tidus cried for his ham. "Come on you two?" said Rikku. They both said no at the same time "No ham, no happiness!" yelled Tidus. He started to chant "No ham, no happiness!" Auron got so frustrated he rampaged onto the table taking out his sword and screaming, "Do you ever fucking shut up. I have to tell you every fuckin day to shut your screwed up mouth. Does anyone agree with me?" Everyone looked surprised but nodded. Rikku ran way to the corner in tears. "All this hard work for what! Aurons shoes!" everyone went over to the corner to calm her down. Tidus was still chanting and Auron was turning red. "Shut up!" yelled Auron. "I want ham!" yelled Tidus. Back in the corner Freya and Warra where Talking. "I feel bad.." said Freya. "Don't" Said Warra. "Why?" asked Freya curiously. "It's like this all the time!" replied Warra.

Chapter Five – The window experience

It has been 5 months since Lulus pregnancy, and she is finally 9 moths pregnant. In conclusion rikku decides to plan a maternity party for Lulu.

"Guys you gotta promise! Only 1 hour, until the party so just 60 minutes to keep it a secret!" said Rikku. They all agreed and for one hour they kept Lulu out of the house. They brought her to the toy store to buy new dolls. They kept her busy for 60 minutes.

Finally a million people came it was hard to fit in the house. The group picked up Lulu at the toyshop and walked her home with a blindfold on. "God, How are we supposed to get in here? The house is overflowing with people," said Yuna. "Just smash her in there!" yelled rikku and they all smashed Lulu into the crowd into a corner. They pulled off her blindfold opening her eyes and screaming surprise! "Oh eh.... Thanks?" she said. She sat in that corner of the room on a small chair for 2 hours when the crowd opened up and a mariachi bad came through the middle. They sang a grateful Spanish song "Oh lulu, we love you! You are the greatest! Lala!". "Please stop.." she pauses and sighed. "This is so boring" she sighed. She twirled her hair and waited another half hour. She looked uncomfortable by then, she finally decided to look down and see what was making her uncomfortable. When she looked she saw water dripping on the floor. Lulu looked nervous and in pain. Everyone stopped what they where doing, then Tidus came out of nowhere his ham and yelled "Lulu pissed herself!" "I did not!" yelled lulu breathing heavy.. "My.. My.." "Holy Shit! Her water broke!" yelled Wakka. He swooped her into his arms and ran through the crowd. The door was blocked and no way to get out so her rushed to the nearest window. "Here goes nothing.." said Wakka and he jumped out the window. "AHHH!" yelled lulu "AHH!" yelled Wakka. "AHHH!" yelled lulu "AHH!" yelled Wakka. "AHHH!" yelled lulu "AHH!" yelled Wakka. "EEK!" Screamed the baby. They landed. Wakka stood up and Lulu said "You do notice that was only 3 feet right?" "Ya." said Wakka. Wakka ran out of the yard and into town. "Where is the hospital?" He asked. "There is none.." she said "But the doctor is right their.. Across the street.." she sighed at his stupidity. "Oh.." he said laughing. He ran there. "Doctor, umm. My.. I mean.. Lulu's having a baby" said Wakka. "Oh how sweet, a boy or girl? When's it due?" asked the doctor. "She's having it now!" yelled Wakka. "Oh my god!" he yelled "Bring her in here." He led her to a small room. "You gotta be kidding me,..." said Lulu.

Chapter Six- My little Slice of heaven!

"They jumped out the window!" screamed Rikku. "We must follow them!" said Yuna who ran through the crowd when the mariachi band stopped her "Hey Hey Hey! We no sing if we no gotta paid you give us our 800 dollar now!" "8oo!" Yelled Yuna "Rikku you gotta be kidding me!" "Hey I thought it said 8!" said rikku. "Sorry sir we'll pay you later!" said Yuna as she ran out the window, and everyone followed her.

At the hospital Lulu was rushed into the emergency room, which was really a dark small closet. The doctor walked her into the small closet and started to deliver the baby. "I see a head!" he said. "That's mine head you dumbass!" yelled Lulu. "Oops sorry!" he said. Finally the group arrived. They all ran over to Wakka who looked very worried. "Wakka what's wrong?" asked Rikku who was out of breath. "Eh. I am just worried eh.," said Wakka. "Plus the doctors in total dark!" "I can fix that" said Rikku who lit a lantern and opened the door and placed it on the ledge. Rikku turned pail at the sight of what she saw. "Oh my god!" she yelled and ran out. "What happened?" asked Yuna holding her. "Their was.. Was.. A head! Coming out of Lulu's.." She stopped and Rikkus pale face's eyes flipped and she fainted. "Wonder what happened" said Yuna. An hour had passed and the doctor came out and announced, "It's a boy!" Wakka smiled. "Come on, come see he said leading Wakka into the room, which soon became a hall. "I coulda swarn this room was smaller.." Said Wakka walking. He arrived in the room where Lulu was holding a baby boy. "Look.." said Lulu. "Ahh!"Said Wakka sitting next to her. "What is his name ya.." "His name is.."

"Ahh! I am soo bored, why couldn't we go see too!" said Warra "Guess where too young.." said Freya. "I'm 15! How is that young!" said Warra. "I'm 14.." Suddenly Freya was on fire and Warra was roasting a shirt on her. "Ahh!! What are you doing!" yelled Freya putting the fire out "mm.. I is roasting shirt. It is cherry like!" "Eh.." sighed Freya.

"What's its name?" asked Rikku. "Kentaro.." Lulu and Wakka said at the same time. They both looked at each other with a dull look and began to laugh. "Guess they'll always be like this" Freya walked in the room "Big sister.. I know I'm not allowed in but I must ask you something.." she sighed. Warra was right behind her. "Would you mind if I stayed longer.." she asked. "Yeah! Pweease!" begged Warra. Lulu sighed. "Whatever you want.." she said. Freya and Warra looked at each other "Yay!" They both screamed. "More people?" asked Wakka. "They'll be fine.." said Lulu "I know it."

End Part 1


End file.
